Dear Mom and Dad
by Morbid Mother
Summary: What would a young girl say to her parents in a goodbye letter. Warning! if you got a religious perspective please be careful.


If you need to know, this is a letter from a little girl in who-knows-where to you know who. The question is 'why?'

Do I need to ask people no flames because I sincerely don't think this story is possible of flames? And if you do flame me, I'll barbecue your asses with them (flames) on a stick stuck up your butt. Just think of how comfortable that would be.

But, for all the nice people who review, I WUVS YOU GUYS!!! The flamers are on our list of 'Exotic Cuisine' tonight.

**

* * *

**

_ 11-7-06_

_Dear, Mommy and Daddy,_

_First I wanted to tell you how much I love you and how much I will miss you. I've never been gone that long before but I'm afraid that I will never see you again to tell you I love you…and tell you what happened._

_It started about a month ago. Or maybe even years, but I'll start with a month ago. I had just started seventh grade in a new school with no friends----you remember how I cried when we moved away from home?-----and I was just trying to fit in. Some girls told me that I could be popular if I asked out the school geek. So I did. I wanted to have friends so bad that I was about to demote myself in the social chain. I was going to make a fool of myself._

_I went up to the nerd. He was sitting all by himself in the back of the cafeteria, or the front—it matters which way you look at it. I really didn't want to go out with him, and I knew that he would say 'yes'; so I turned the tables and thought I'd have a little fun. I told him one of the popular girls liked him and that she would go out with him if he asked her. I thought it would be humiliating humor. I never thought it would turn out the way it turned out._

_So I told him and he went up to the girl I indicated. He asked, and I watched from the table he was sitting at. Leaning on it coolly. This would certainly get me into the gang._

_But, I was wrong._

_The girl I indicated, who happened to be the head of the popular click, looked up, and I knew I did wrong. She'd kill me with laser beams from her eyes and I would be helpless. I was the new girl. I had no friends._

_She approached me. The nerd's table and looked me in the eyes with her laser beaming ones._

_'What did I tell you?' she had said to me, 'if you want to be a part of the Possy Girls, then you have to learn how to follow orders.'_

_I lowered my head the way she probably expected me to._

_But she wasn't finished, 'what was running through your mind!'_

_I tried to speak up, but-----_

_'Don't you know to never practice principle on your gang! Huh?'_

_And, again—_

_'You never! Ever! Do that! Especially to the leader! Not to me!'_

_I began to cringe I was so afraid of what she was going to do to me. And to my utter horror, she pointed towards the nerd that was still standing dumbly at their table. People were starting to watch silently._

_So I drudged humiliatingly over to the nerd; and you know what I asked him? I asked him, 'will you go out with me?'_

_He looked at me weirdly, then said, 'yes.'_

_I hated him so much at that moment that I sneered at him so fiercely that he tried to take a step back, but he only succeeded in pushing the lunch table back._

_Satisfied at his reaction, knowing that I had redeemed myself, I turned around and jumped. The leader of the Possy Girls was standing not a foot away from me…with a lunch tray of spaghetti tipping on her hand._

_And she did it._

_The spaghetti and the tray…that sounds like a book._

_She smashed the tray all over the front of my shirt, tomato sauce and noodles and all. I looked down at my shirt incredulously, then up to her, my mouth agape._

_Then I fled._

_Out of the cafeteria where smirks began to emerge and teeth began to show. I ran out the double doors in the back…or the front; it mattered which way you looked at it. I ran through the school, headed for the little chapel that school had, contained in its bowels. That chapel in that god forsaken catholic school._

_None of the nuns stopped me because prayer was always allowed any time. And by the look on my face I was in dire need of a session with the Lord._

_But I wasn't looking for guidance from the Lord._

_I was looking for guidance from his enemy. The Devil incarnate._

_If one of the nuns had been standing next to me she would have screamed at the request of my prayers. She would have called the priest and my parents and the Board of Education. She would have wetted in her long skirt and grasped her rosary beads. She would have cried her prayer next to mine so that by the time my prayer reached the Devil hers reached the Lord._

_If one of the nuns had been standing next to me she would have struck me down on my knees and I would not have gotten up ever again._

_That's what happened to those girls. Every single one of them…that was a part of my prayer. And if He plans to keep the other side of our deal then I won't see you again. I'm sorry I can't tell you what my prayer is. It would go against everything and more people would get hurt than need be. I love you very much Mommy Daddy._

_Annie  
_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I had to end it like that. The story was dragging on too far and I wanted to keep it the way I had planned: A letter from a soon-to-be-dead-girl to her parents. I must honestly say, I liked the fact of a girl writing to her parents before she dies. Be nice and tell me what you thought of the story in a review, pweeze!**


End file.
